Who we are
by floating fog
Summary: When an attempt to discover what Morgana and Morgaues are doing goes wrong, Camelot is about to discover what real horror really is.
1. Who we are

A/N: Hello all! So nice to see you again!

So after a very long time in which I didn't write at all because Uni is punishing me for becoming a student I finally decided to write again! However this one is a bit different... you'll see what I mean ^^

Warnings: Not in this chapter but soon enough there will be a reason for this line :)

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine, nor will they ever be. They belong to their respected owners and I just borrowed them.

* * *

Gaius sat near the table as the candles burned low all around him. Without blinking, he sat staring at the door and waited.

Merlin left in the early hours of the afternoon and he was supposed to be back by now, something definitely went wrong.

Gaius gulped. He couldn't lose Merlin, he couldn't bear the thought. His hands tightened around Merlin's neckerchief as he kept staring at the door.

Blink.

Blink.

Blink.

"Where are you my boy…?" He whispered softly as sleep finally claimed him into her soft embrace.

* * *

"Gaius!" Arthur's voice rang loudly through the room and Gaius sat upright and stared at the door, waiting for it to bang open and reveal the crown prince of Camelot in all his annoyed glory.

"Gaius!" Arthur yelled as he walked into the chamber.

"Good morning sire," Gaius said with a pleasant smile, though his eyes wandered towards Merlin's door, still opened. "What can I do for you today?"

Arthur's eyes narrowed and he glared at the old man.

"Aren't you tired of covering for him?" He demanded.

"Sire?"

"He is late! And so I am late! And I cannot be late!" Arthur concluded and Gaius lifted one unimpressed eyebrow, expecting the prince to stomp his foot any moment now.

"Am I to assume that Merlin failed to be on time today?" Gaius inquired slowly, his heart sinking even more than it already had.

"Your assumption would be correct." Arthur growled. "So where is he? And if you tell me, again, that he is-"

"Collecting herbs sire." Gaius said naturally, his face betraying nothing of the anxiety that he felt.

"Of course he is." Arthur replied and his eyes glanced at Merlin's door. "Well, tell him that he better see me the moment he is back, even if it is the middle of the night!" With that he stomped out of the chamber and down the hall.

Gaius sunk down unto the bench and crossed his hands, griping them tightly and trying to subside the shaking.

"Please let him be okay…" He mumbled before getting up and trying to start his work.

* * *

As the sun sat again, it was clear that something went terribly wrong.

"Is he still not back?" Gwen's worried voice inquired as she stared at Gaius's concerned face.

"I-" Gaius started when the door banged open.

"Well?" Arthur started and then stopped as he noticed Gaius's expression. "What is the matter?" He asked immediately and his eyes wandered towards Merlin's door before they came to rest on the neckerchief in Gaius's hands. "Gaius?"

"We are not sure," Gwen was the one to answer, her eyes worried. "He was supposed to be back already but…" She trailed off, the rest was quite obvious.

Arthur was quiet for several long moments before he swallowed."How far is that planet Gaius?" He asked quietly and Gaius lifted startled eyes to stare at him, the lie completely forgotten in his fright.

"Oh," He said and then smiled. "But of course, everything is alright!" He said with a smile.

"Gaius?" Gwen asked, confused.

"That plant is a very unique one and can be picked only at a very specific moment," Gaius improvised quickly. "Merlin must have missed that moment and decided to wait till today to pick it up! He'll be back tomorrow for sure." He assured them, his smile not faltering for a minute.

Gwen sighed in relief and Arthur's stance relaxed a bit.

"If he is not back by tomorrow, at noon, you are telling me where this plant is so I'll go and pick that idiot up." He said, with his face grim. "After that, he will spend the next three days in the stocks for worrying you like that."

Gaius nodded and escorted them out of his rooms, collapsing down on his bed the minute they were out.

"Please my boy… wherever you are… please come back."

* * *

Deep in the woods, a pair of black eyes opened wide and then narrowed down as their color changed back to deep blue, and plump lips stretched into a smirk.

"Time to go home." He whispered.

* * *

So... what do you think?


	2. It starts with blood- part 1

A/N: And here we go...

Warning: Surprisingly not something too disturbing this time...

* * *

Gaius stared with concerned eyes as Arthur spread the maps on the table.

"Okay," He said and straightened up. "Where is that plant?"

Gaius stared at him and then at the maps, his mind working quickly. He had to find a way to stall the prince and give Merlin more time.

"Well," Gaius started and flipped some of the maps. "It really depends on Merlin's actions."

Arthur frowned. "What does that mean Gaius?"

"You see sire," Gaius tried his best not to sound as if he was lying, which he was. "It all depends on what Merlin decided to do once he missed the first chance to pick up the herb."

Arthur sighed. "Remind me again what that plant is for?"

"The, what the plant is for?" Gaius repeated.

"Yes." Arthur said slowly and eyed Gaius. "Are you sure it's-"

A loud crash from outside made both men jump from their seats and run for the door. Swinging it open, Arthur stared at the sight before him: Merlin standing frozen in the middle of the hall, a basket full of herbs rolling on the floor next to his feet, and one clingy Gwen hanging from his neck.

"Merlin." Arthur said in a formal voice, and said manservant raised wide eyes to look at him.

"Hello, err, sire." He said, a blush slowly rising on his cheeks. "Gwen," he said and tried to pull the girl off. "I'm fine, you can let go now." He trailed off when he noticed the storm in Arthur's eyes. "On second thought, maybe you should-"

"Merlin!" Arthur yelled once and walked towards the pair. "Gwen, if you don't mind."

Gwen quickly moved out of the way, lifting tear stained eyes to stare at the men before her. "I'm sorry," She mumbled. "I was just so happy to see that Merlin is fine that…"

"Why wouldn't I be fine?" Merlin wondered, as he picked the basket up. "I was only out to pick some herbs." He glanced at Gaius and smiled. "Missed the time of the picking though."

Gaius sighed in relief as their stories matched and Arthur's suspicion vanished. Only to be replaced with anger.

"You idiot!" He yelled and grabbed Merlin's arm, dragging him back into Gaius's rooms.

Gaius sighed in relief and followed.

* * *

"So he really did give you two days in the stocks for this?" Gwen asked, as she stood next to Merlin's tomato plated form in the stocks.

"Yeah," Merlin sighed and shook his head, trying to get some of the tomato juice out of his eyes. "He said it was a fitting punishment for making Gaius so worried."

Gwen chuckled. "He was worried too, you know." She said and wiped the juice out of his eyes.

"Thanks," Merlin said and then snorted. "As if he was worried, maybe he was worried about being late for training, but not because of me."

"Oh come now Merlin-"

"Would you stop with the tomatoes?" Merlin yelled at the happy children that ran around the stocks. "I swear to god, you are going to pay for this." He mumbled and Gwen patted on his shoulder, and then hurried to wipe her hand.

"Don't worry, you only have one day left."

"Yeah," Merlin answered, his face lowered. "Only one day."

* * *

A scream from the courtyard forced Gaius to drop everything and run outside to see what was going on. He slowed down as he saw Merlin and Arthur rushing towards the sound as well.

"What is going on here?" Arthur demanded of the crowd as they parted for him.

"Oh lord," Merlin gasped and rushed towards the blood covered woman who stood by the well. "Are you alright? Where are you hurt?" He asked quickly as he started looking for injuries.

"I, I'm not," The woman tried to speak. "I'm not hurt," She finally gasped, and pointed at the well. "The water… it's…" She fainted.

"Merlin?" Arthur approached the well with his sword pulled. "What is it?"

Merlin shook his head and moved slowly towards the well. "I'm not sure, she just pointed towards it." He said and started looking down the well.

"Wait!" Arthur yelled and grabbed his shoulder. "Don't just stick your head in there, you idiot!" He handed him a bucket. "Try and see if there is something in there."

Merlin nodded and lowered the bucket down, slowly until they heard the sound of water.

"Well?" Arthur asked, his hand still gripping his sword.

"Don't think there is something down there sire," Merlin said as he started lifting the bucket.

Gaius reached them just as he pulled it out and stared into it.

"So what is it my boy?" He asked, breathless.

"Blood." Merlin answered, putting his hand in and taking it out, completely bloody. "It's blood."

* * *

"What is the meaning of this?!" Uther demanded to know as he paced up and down in the great hall.

"It would seem sire," Gaius said slowly." That all our water sources have turned into blood." He concluded and glanced at Merlin, who met his eyes and then glanced at Morgana who was sitting on her chair next to Uther.

"My knights have already started looking for the source of this curse father," Arthur started. "Merlin and I would look under the castle at the tunnels for any clues."

Uther looked at his son. "Make sure you find something Arthur," He said gravely. "In the meantime, dispatch men to bring water from the rivers outside of Camelot, the city cannot remain without water."

"Yes father." Arthur bowed and left the hall, Merlin and Gaius following closely behind.

* * *

"Do you have any idea what could have caused it?"

"I regret to say, sire, that I have no idea." Gaius said as he opened another large tomb. "This curse is something that I've never seen before, nor heard of."

Arthur cursed and started walking up and down the room. "Who will do such an act? Who will harm innocent people with such an atrocious curse?"

Merlin snorted and both Arthur and Gaius lifted their heads to stare at him. "What?" He asked and shrugged. "I mean, Camelot has enough enemies with magic at their disposal so it's not surprising it has come to this."

Gaius stared at Merlin wide eyed.

"So you think it is a magic user?" Arthur asked slowly.

"I think it's an option," Merlin said slowly and looked at Gaius. "I think we should lock the city and the cathedral down and make sure that no one leaves or enters." He rose slowly from his seat and walked towards the book shelves. "If the source of the curse is somewhere beneath the cathedral, someone will try to enter, and if it's outside the city, someone will try to leave." Merlin pulled out a heavy book.

Arthur nodded. "You are right," Arthur moved towards the door. "I'll go and tell Sir Leon to inform the guards and lock the cathedral down." He paused before opening the door and turned to look at Merlin. "Don't move."

Merlin smiled. "Where would I go?"

The minute the door closed, Gaius whirled around and stared at Merlin. "You think it's Morgana?"

Merlin raised his eyes to look at Gaius and for a moment it seemed as if they were black. "Who else would do such a thing?" He asked in a low voice. "I think Morgause found a new toy and she and Morgana are playing with it."

Gaius nodded. "It has crossed my mind but," He paused and looked at Merlin.

"What?"

"Do you really believe Morgana has enough power to do such a thing? Or Morgause?"

Merlin was silent for a few moments before he answered. "Maybe not separately, but if they combined their magic… it might be possible."

Gaius stared at the tomb before him. "What do we do?"

Merlin smiled slowly. "What we always do: save the day of course."

* * *

The morning sun rose over a gloomy Camelot, revealing tired looking knights and peasants carrying buckets of water in and out of the city. Arthur stared down at the lower city with a grim face.

"It's been three days already," He addressed an equal grim looking Merlin. "We can't go on like this for much longer."

Merlin nodded and pulled out a water skin. "I know," He handed the water to Arthur who nodded gratefully. "But we are doing everything we can to find the source."

Arthur sighed. "Apparently it's not enough," He rubbed a hand over his tired face. "We have looked through the tunnels twice already, maybe we have missed something?"

Merlin looked towards the lower town and then turned to look at Arthur. "You need to go and get some rest." He said.

"What?" Arthur stared at him. "Merlin what are you-"

"You didn't sleep at all these last two days and you are barley drinking, the last thing Camelot needs is for you to collapse." He said with a stubborn tilt of his chin, as he grabbed Arthur's arm. "Come on, nothing will happen if you'll take a little nap."

Arthur allowed Merlin to drag him towards his chambers and lay down in his bed. The truth was, Merlin was right, he was dead tired on his feet and the lack of fluids was making him dizzy. "Wake me up if anything happens." He ordered and Merlin nodded as he collected some items that were spread through the room.

"Don't worry." He assured him and smiled.

"And Merlin?"

"Hmmm?"

"Be careful, and, and don't do anything stupid by yourself." He warned. His eyes serious and intent as Merlin's eyes met his.

Merlin nodded, a small smile gracing his lips. "Of course sire."

* * *

"Is Arthur feeling well?" Gaius inquired as Merlin opened the door.

"Just forced him to bed," Merlin answered and grabbed a cup. "He will be asleep for a few hours."

Gaius nodded and watched as his ward filled the cup with blood. "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to see if I can make something to improve this disaster." He mumbled and his eyes turned dark gold, the blood in the cup swirling a bit.

"Have you considered talking to Kilgarrah?" Gaius asked quietly.

Merlin shook his head. "Impossible. With the city under lock down and knights crawling all around Camelot, there is no way I can call him here."

Gaius sighed. "At least it seems like Morgana isn't behind this."

"Why would you say that?"

"She collapsed from dehydration today," Gaius answered and grabbed the water skin. "I had to give her some medicine along with the water before she came to."

Merlin snorted. "Some witch." He mumbled.

"What?" Gaius frowned and looked at him.

"Nothing." Merlin rose and turned towards the door. "I'm going to see if I can do something in the tunnels, maybe if I'll find the source…" He trailed off and then turned to look at Gaius.

"Make sure to drink okay? I couldn't care less about Morgana but you can't collapse."

Gaius smiled softly and nodded. "Don't worry for me my boy, I'll be fine. Just make sure to do something about this."

Merlin smiled. "Don't worry, I'll do."

* * *

Gaius looked around him and then frowned. The cup with the blood Merlin tried to spell was empty. "He probably spilled it away…" He mumbled and turned to look for more curses.

* * *

A hooded figure slinked through the shadows in the lower town towards the well.

"Let's make things more interesting shall we?" It whispered softly as it raised one gloved hand over the well. Ancient words spilled from its lips as red tendrils appeared at the tip of its fingers and entered the well.

"Come now children, let us see how you like the color of red now…" Snickering softly it walked towards the castle, its cloak swaying softly in the breeze.

* * *

Plop.

Plop.

Plop.

Morgana opened her eyes and looked around her at the dark room.

"Disturbing noise is it not?" A voice whispered from somewhere in the room and Morgana leapt out of her bed, grabbing a dagger from beneath her pillow.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," the voice reproached and then snickered. "I thought you will try and threaten me with some magic spells my lady." It sighed. "How very disappointing."

"Who are you?" Morgana demanded, her grip on the dagger tightening.

"Does it matter? You wouldn't know even if I told you."

"Try me."

The voice chuckled. "This is not how this game works my lady, you are not the one giving orders here." The sound of a chair being dragged sounded and Morgana tried to look towards the table. Tried, for she discovered she couldn't move.

"Let's play a game," The voice said, and the sound of fingers tapping on the table sounded throughout the room. "Let's play the game "who will kill more tonight" okay?"

Morgana gasped and tried to break free.

"No, no, don't worry, I'm not going to kill you," The voice assured. "Yet, no, my game goes like this: you, my lady, represent the people of Camelot, how ironic is that right?" The voice snickered. "And every time a knight manages to kill one of my little creations, you get a point."

"What?" Morgana asked weakly.

"And every time my creations kill one of Camelot's finest knights or citizens I get a point, okay?"

Morgana couldn't say a word.

"But you know what the best part is?" The voice asked excitedly.

"No." Morgana answered, too afraid to say something more.

"The best part is how we keep the score: every time a knight falls, you will get one cut on your right arm, like this."

Morgana cried out as a small cut appeared on her right arm before it vanished.

"And every time one of my creations falls, you will get a cut on your left arm! Perfect right?"

The voice laughed as tears started to fall down Morgana's cheeks.

"Now," It clapped its hands as a shout was heard from the yard. "Let the games begin."

* * *

"Merlin!" Arthur yelled, as his eyes searched frantically for his dark haired manservant in the bloodied courtyard.

"Here!" Merlin shouted from the far end, where he was fighting with two of the blood demons.

Arthur's heart sped up as Merlin's sword cut through the being to no avail, and the being threw him across the yard.

"Merlin!" Arthur screamed and started running towards him, trying to momentarily cut through as many bloody monsters as he could. He reached Merlin just when Sir Leon reached him.

"It's no use sire," Sir Leon gasped. "We can't do anything against those things."

Arthur cursed. "What of the people?" He demanded and stared grimly as more and more of his men were pushed backwards towards him and the castle.

"We got most of them out, some were already…" He trailed off just as Merlin groaned and opened his eyes.

"You still alive?" Arthur asked and lifted him up, wrapping his arm around Merlin's waist.

"Apparently." Merlin answered and wrapped his own arm around Arthur. "What are we going to do?"

"The people are already in the castle, so we are drawing back for now." Arthur helped Merlin to limp towards the castle as Sir Leon covered them.

* * *

"It's just a flash wound sire," Gaius told the tensed prince. "And perhaps a slight bump on the head, but nothing too serious."

Arthur nodded and his grip on Merlin's shoulder relaxed a bit.

"But what are we going to do?" Sir Leon asked. His own head wrapped in a tight bandage.

"We have to get rid of the blood," Merlin said weakly and tried to stand, glaring at Arthur when he wouldn't let him. "We have to find the source to that first."

Gaius eyed Merlin. "Do you think they come from the blood?"

"It seems only logical." Merlin shrugged.

"But why now?" Arthur wondered. "We are stuck with the blood for three days, why would they appear just now?"

Silence spread through the room as they all thought about it.

"Maybe…" Merlin started to say before the door banged open, revealing a distressed looking Gwen.

"It's Morgana," She gasped. "I can't open the door."

They were on their feet in a moment before Arthur turned around and forced Merlin back on the bench.

"You are staying here."

"But Arthur-"

"No buts. You are staying here."

With that he was out of the room with Leon, Gwen and Gaius following closely behind.

* * *

Morgana groaned in pain as the blood trickled down her arms.

"Oh dear," The voice said. "Looks like our time is up for now," There was silence for a few moments before he continued. "Looks like I won tonight, but, we can't let anyone know now can we?" A red flash and all the cuts vanished from Morgana's arms, leaving only the sting behind.

"You will pay for this." Morgana snarled.

"Oh really, I'm so scared right now."

"My sister will find you and you will suffer for this."

"Your sister?" The voice whispered. "What can she possibly do to me?"

"She will make you beg for death to claim you and drag you to hell."

The voice snorted and then it was right behind her, grabbing her throat and squeezing it slowly.

"I've met your sister," It whispered. "And let me tell you something," the fist around her neck tightened. "I already know what a living hell is," It spat. "And even death won't be foolish enough to claim me for his realm."

And then Morgana gasped for breath as the fist released her neck and she crumbled to the floor.

"Mark my words, Morgana Pendragon," The voice boomed all around her and she covered her ears. "Tonight was just the beginning! By the time I'm done with it, Camelot will be nothing but ashes and bones." Morgana screamed as her hair was pulled back and the voice whispered in her ear. "And you will beg for me to let you die."

* * *

This was part one of this case. So how was it? Did you like/ hate? Do you think Morgana should suffer more? Less? Let me know!


End file.
